Fine Line
by spuffygrl
Summary: COMPLETED! Buffy and Spike have known and hated each other since they were nine, when they met. When they graduate high school, they wind up going to the same college and landed in the same dorm room. Trouble’s a brewin’.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fine Line

Author: Spuffygrl

Disclaimer: No matter how many letters I send to Joss Wheddon, he wont relinquish his stupid rights to the buffy/angel verse. That bastard.

Summary: Buffy and Spike have known and hated each other since they were nine, when they met. When they graduate high school, they wind up going to the same college and landed in the same dorm room. Trouble's a brewin'.

**Preface:**

"Give it back!" screeched Elizabeth as she watched in horror as William Giles held up her tiny bra and paraded it around the gym. She tried to snatch it away but he was too fast.

"Why should I?" came the curt British response.

"Because its not yours!"

"So?"

After a few more failed attempts at snatching it away, Elizabeth folded her arms over her chest pouting. The immature boys in her class stood around her laughing while the girls stood around scowling. "That's so mean" some of them grumbled.

"Give me one good reason" taunting William holding it above his head knowing that she couldn't reach it.

"Cause it's mine" came Willow's tearfully, quiet response as she stepped forward. William handed it back to Willow.

"Sorry red" he said by way of apology. "Thought it was Elizabeth's."

Glaring daggers at him, Liz took a soda from one of the nearby people, opening up the bottle , and stuffed it down his pants. "Idiot" she muttered as she watched in amusement as he jump around trying to get the bottle out of his pants before walking over to Willow.


	2. sleeping arrangments

Disclaimer: Joss and I have been talking (evil grin) and he said that the Buffy/Angel verse were all mind. Okay, not exactly. BUT HE WILL., if it's the last thing I do (melodramatic much? Lol)

A/n: sorry for the delayed update. Have I mentioned that homework and teachers are evil because they are. I promise that the next update wont even take this long. And on with the show!

Sleeping arrangements

Buffy walked leisurely around the room, humming a song by All-American Rejects called **_my paper heart_**. She sang along as she got settled, putting her clothes away neatly and hoping that they would stay that way.

_Please just don't play with me_

_My paper heart will bleed_

_This wait for destiny won't do_

_Be with me please I beseech you. _

_Simple things_

_That makes you run away_

_Catch you if I can._

_Tears fall down your face_

_The taste, is something new_

_I know moving on is…_

Buffy continued to sing, the sun streaming in through the window in lazy rays. The blue skies making the day seem even more perfect.

_No mom _she thought when the song was over and she had turned her Cd player off. _No Dawn and best of all no…_

Her thoughts were cut of by someone coming crashing into the room. She looked up from her position by the closet and watched in increasing horror as she saw the peroxide blonde hair and then heard the English accent.

"Yeah" he called. "Screw you too." With that, he slammed the door shut. He turned around and stopped in his tracks as he saw the little blonde girl staring at him open mouthed.

"What are you doing here?" they demanded in unison. "ME?! You?!"

Spike sighed annoyed. "What the bloody hell are you doing in _my _dorm room?"

"Yours?!" exclaimed Buffy. "I have my room assignment right here and it says room 9B, Stevenson hall."

"Mine too" Spike said pulling out a small paper just as Buffy had.

"This can't be right" he muttered. "The powers that be aren't this mean."

"Well" Buffy began. "It's obviously a mistake. All we have to do is go to the dean of housing and he'll tell you that you're in the wrong room."

"Me!" exclaimed Spike. "I think you got that reversed Summers."

"Please" she said rolling her eyes.

It took forever for them to meet the dean. Apparently, he was "having some problems" but when the two of them walked in, it smelled suspiciously like Chinese food.

Anyway, both of them sat side by side. Not because they wanted to but because they had been instructed to.

"How may I help you?" the middle aged man asked from in front of them.

"I think" began Buffy. Spike cleared his throat causing her to roll her eyes. _"We _think that there has been a mistake in the rooming arrangements."

"Hmm" the man said. "Let me check. Ms. Summers and Mr. Giles right?" they nodded. The man typed something into the computer in front of him and crinkled his nose in concentration.

Buffy took those minutes to examine the man. He was short and had an odd shaped head barely covered with hair. His shirt, striped none the less, had sweat stains on them which explained the sour stench coming from his direction.

"Room 9B, Stevenson hall?" he asked. Again the two nodded, each holding their breath. Mixed in with the sour smell was the horrible breath he had. Each one of them would be willing to pay for a dental job for him…and that was being nice.

"Well" he smiled, which looked somewhat scary on him. "That's exactly where you're supposed to be."

"But" Spike protested. "I can't be stuck with _her_. I want to get away from her." The last part he said more to himself then anyone else.

Unfortunately, Buffy heard him and shot him a death glare before mumbling "Like you're God's gift."

The man, completely oblivious, continued. "There are no other rooms available if that's your next question. I'm sorry."

Unable to stand the smell much longer, Buffy thanked the dean and walked out; taking a deep relaxing breath once she was stepped out of the office.

The two of them ranted about how stupid this school was not really listening to one another. They walked back into the dorm room grudgingly.

"There are gonna be rules" said Buffy searching for some aspirin.

"Shock" Spike said sarcastically.

"One" she whirled around after finding the pills and downing them with bottled water. "You aren't allowed to bring any 'late night female friends' to this room when you know I'm gonna be here or there id even a chance that I might walk in nor are you allowed to touch my bed if you to…_do_ anything."

Spike smiled a very fake smile. "I'm pretty sure that goes both ways although I doubt that with you being such a stuck up bitch that'll be a problem."

"You know what you mother fuc…" she cut herself off. Sitting on the bed closest to the right side of the room, she rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Two" she continued determined not to let Spike get to her. "You are under NO circumstances allowed to touch my stuff."

"Like I'd want to" he said with a grimace.

"And finally, If you break _any _of these rules, I swear that there'll be a castration in your future." The look on Spike's face showed her that her point had come across loud and clear.

A/n: So what'd ya think? Tell me if this is worth continuing or if you have some suggestions, I welcome you to send them to me. I've already decided, though, that in a few chapters, something monumental is gonna happen to Buffy and maybe Spike cause I wanna spice things up a little. That's all I can tell you since that's all I know myself. Lol. The next chapter should be up pretty fast since I'm starting vacation soon. Reviews are welcome and so are constructive criticisms. Adios people! OH! And I was just informed that I had accidentally blocked non-members of fanfiction from reviewing. Sorry about that. I've unblocked it so now more reviews (YAY ME!!! LOL)

spuffygrl


	3. the accident

Disclaimer: I creep forward onto the set of Buffy and hide behind a trash can.

Officer: hey what are you doing?

Me: (stands really still as to not be seen)

Officer: I do see you, you know

Me: You'll never take me alive! (runs)

Officer:(runs after me)

A/n: Happy non-denominational holiday everyone! Heehee (I like saying that.)

THE ACCIDENT

Later that day, Buffy looked in the mirror by her bed and smiled. "Perfect" she whispered to herself with a smile.

"As if" said Spike with a smirk as he continued to read his book leisurely.

"Shut up _William_" she answered annoyed. "Did I ask for your opinion?"

"It comes free of charge."

"Hmm, wonder why."

"What're you getting so gussied up for anyway, pet? Captain Cardboard finally decided to spring for a _two dollar_ meal?" he sighed. "How sweet."

"Wrong" glared Buffy. "I'm going out with my mom tonight you pain-in-the-ass."

"Not that hard with such a bloody big ass, luv."

"You mother fu…"

Unfortunately for her, Joyce knocked the door before she could finish. She opened the door with a scowl. "Hey" came Joyce's voice. "I heard yelling. What's wrong?"

"Nothing important." Buffy shot Spike a glare.

"Hello Mrs. Summers" Spike said innocently. "It's so nice to see you."

"William!" she exclaimed. "It's been so long. How is your father?"

"He's fine but still a little out of it since mum died."

"Well, send him sympathies and tell him that I'll stop by sometime soon with some food."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Buffy gave an exaggerated sigh. "Let's go mom" she said annoyed.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again William."

"You too Mrs. Summers."

"Call me Joyce."

"Joyce" he amended.

Buffy pushed her mom out the door before Spike could suck up anymore, slamming the door behind her. Spike chuckled. He loved getting under her skin.

The phone rang jarred Spike awake. He glanced at the clock by his bed and saw that it was three in the morning. He unconsciously looked over at the bed beside him where Buffy was supposed to sleep. She wasn't there.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"S-Spike?" came a very scared voice. From the sound of it, the person had been crying.

"Dawn is that you?" he asked instantly waking up.

"S-She's hurt" she whispered crying. "I walked in and she was bleeding."

"Who's hurt bit?" for a second, his heart stopped at the thought that it might be Buffy. Just because he didn't especially like her didn't mean that he wanted her hurt.

"No."

"Bit, where are you?"

"A-At the hospital. M-My m-mom. She's…" Dawn began crying into the phone.

"Stay where you are" he instructed and hung up. Grabbing a coat, he ran over down to his car. He didn't like Buffy but he _did_ like the bit and Joyce. He needed to help them. That's all he knew as he pulled out of the parking lot. He needed to help them.

Spike arrived there about twenty minutes later. He'd driven like a madman and was surprised that he didn't get a ticket.

"Spike?" Dawn's voice called to him with a hint of desperation. "They wont tell me anything. Make them tell me something." She clung to him and he let her cry into his chest. "I called Buffy, she's coming."

A tall doctor came over to the hugging two. "Are you a relative?" he asked Spike.

"He's my sister's husband" Dawn responded quickly. The doctor looked to Spike for confirmation. When he nodded, the doctor asked to see him off to the side.

"I'll be back in a sec Nibblet." Dawn nodded. Spike and the older man left her behind and went off toward the corner. "So what's wrong doc? The bit called me and she was crying and telling me Joyce was hurt."

"Well" the doctor sighed. "Apparently, Joyce was found beaten and unconscious on her kitchen floor. The police think that it could have been a thief but they're not certain. "

"And Joyce?"

"She fell into a coma after the emergency operation we had to perform."

"Bloody hell!" spike ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

Just make her comfortable. I'll pay for whatever her insurance doesn't." The doctor nodded and left him standing there.

He returned to the 13 year old girl. "So? Is she okay?" the hope in her eyes tore at his heart. He wanted with every fiber of his being to be able to tell her that 'yes, Joyce would be fine.' But he couldn't. Instead he shook his head in the negative.

Dawn's eyes filled with tears once more. She reached up and buried her face in his shirt. All Spike could do was cling to her and hope that somehow things would get better.

Neither of them noticed that Buffy had walked in a while, heard what the doctor had said, and was watching the two of them hug with tears in her own eyes. She hated Spike and he hated her. Why was he pretending to care so much for her sister and her mom then?

a/n: And there is your Christmas Chapter. Depressing isn't it? I just wanted something to happen so that you guys don't get bored reading this story so ta-da. Lol.

To answer some misconceptions, yes spike is still british. I guess I haven't portrayed that well so I promise to do that I later chapters like I tried to do in this chapter, slightly. Also, no college that I know of would ever do girl/ boy dorm rooms but I just threw them together because I thought it'd be funny.

To Chelsea, I'll be sure to check out that movie you suggested. Oh! And thanks for your suggestions but I've been thinking of going another way although I will use some parts of it (melting heart, etc.)

Thanks for such positive reviews guys. I really appreciate it. Keep them coming. HAPPY NON- DENOMINATIONAL HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


	4. a little show of kindness

**DISCLAIMER:**

me: (tied to a chaair with wires on my arm)

officer: It's not your series! (pulls tape off arm)

me: what the hell are yo u doing?!

officer: pain therapy. you'll come to associate that which he love with pain. i saw it on Lizzie McGuire.

me: (fights to get free) I'm stuck with a Lizzie McGuire loving cop!!! help me!!!

A little show of kindness

Buffy walked forward towards the hugging duo. Dawn was the first to spot her. Breaking away from Spike, she ran to her sister and grabbed her in a tight hug. "Mom…" she began but Buffy cut her off.

"I know" she whispered. Buffy held her sister tightly to her and wiped away at the tears sliding down her cheeks.

Spike watched the sister's uncomfortably. He felt like he was invading their private moment. He turned away and was about to walk out but couldn't bring himself to do it. The bit needed him, Joyce needed him, and though she probably didn't know it yet, Buffy needed him. So, instead of leaving them, he walked to them and said in his most calm voice "The doctor said that she's in a coma. I've already told them to make her comfortable and all…" he trailed off.

Buffy gave a weak smile. "I know. Thanks."

The next day, Buffy walked into her mom's house emotionally and physically exhausted from her sleepless night. She made her way to the living room and smiled Dawn who lying across peacefully on the couch.

Buffy walked up slowly. She shook Dawn gently and watched as she stirred awake. "Hey" Buffy whispered.

Dawn stretched out leisurely, and gave a tired grin. "Morning."

"Want something to eat?"

"Sure" she asked unbelievingly. "Since when do you cook?"

Buffy smiled. "Since I discovered take-out breakfast."

Dawn nodded in understanding. "And the lazy get lazier." Messing up her hair, Buffy walked into the kitchen closely followed by her sister. Breakfast was served.

The phone rang for the millionth time that morning and Buffy couldn't help but sigh in aggravation. She rushed over to the phone trying not to think about the delicious food waiting for her.

"Hello?" she questioned.

"Hey Buff" came a male voice.

"Riley, hey" she said. From the corner of her eye, she saw Dawn begin to eat her breakfast.

"I just heard about your mom" he said sympathetically.

"Yeah" she said. "Um, this isn't a good time. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean to interrupt whatever you're doing."

"Bye" Buffy added quickly and she hung up. The first thousand sympathy calls were enough. The last thing she needed was her boyfriend to start in too.

The doctor had called earlier that day in order to inform Buffy of Joyce's condition. Apparently, they had a little "scare" when she had an allergic reaction to some drug but she was okay now. He'd said it with such leisure that Buffy became increasingly aware of the fact that she was the only one, that care about what happened to Joyce. The doctor treated her like she was just another patient and Dawn couldn't really grasp extremity of the situation. And Spike, well he didn't care and she didn't expect him to. He had problems of his own and he didn't even _like_ Buffy. Riley was just…lost. He just cared about Buffy and not Joyce so…she was alone.

Buffy walked onto the back porch with and sat down. She held her head in her hands and began to cry. She's waited until Dawnie was asleep to go out there.

She didn't notice someone come forward, until she felt someone sit beside her. Buffy looked up and saw Spike giving her a slight smile. She sniffed.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Wanted to check up on you and the Bit" he responded with a shrug.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you pretending to care?"

"I'm not pretending luv." She gave him a doubtful look. "Look, we fight constantly."

"No denying that" she interjected.

"But it doesn't mean anything" he continued. "It's just our way of getting along. If I didn't insult you that would mean that I didn't care."

"That doesn't make sense."

He smiles and wiped away the single tear that fell down her cheek with his thumb. "Why would I bother insulting you if I didn't care? I mean I wouldn't give you the time of day if that were true."

"So, you're saying that fighting is your way of showing me that you care?" he nodded. "Can you sound anymore 'hallmark moment'?"

"How's this? I don't like you much but I _do_ like your sister and mum."

"Closer to the truth." She smiled.

Pause.

"Why are you always there when everything in my life is terrible?"

"I'm usually the cause of it" he shrugged and bumped shoulders with her. Buffy gave a laugh.

"So true" she agreed.

Spike tilted his head to the side and let his face become serious. "You're gonna get through this" he whispered.

"How?" Buffy asked shaking her head. "I can't take care of my mom, my sisters, and the bills and the hospital stuff by myself."

"Who said you'd be by yourself?"

"Don't see anyone offering to help me out."

"I'll help you." Buffy began to argue but he cut her off. "And I won't take not for an answer."

"How about a thank you?"

"That I'll take willingly." They smiled at each other.

Buffy stood up and dusted herself off. "Come on" she said opening the back door. "I'll make you some coffee."

"Are you offering to make me some?" spike got up and followed her in.

"Don't let it go to your head" she said then added softly "Moron."

"Very mature…freak of nature."

"Idiotic loser…"

"_Cheerleader_…" his face went from that of disgust to a smile.

She smacked his chest lightly and returned the smile.

a/n: wow, so that's it for this chapter. Within the next two chapters we should meet Riley and the whole jealousy thing is gonna start. Oh! And I'm not sure if I should leave Joyce in a comma or what so please let me know what you want. R &R!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS ALL!!!


	5. a day in the life

**TITLE**: Fine Line

**Author**: spuffygrl

**Disclaimer**: me: (tied to a chair with wires still on my VERY red arm)

Officer: Who owns Buffy?

Me: ME!

Officer: (pulls tape off)

Me: OW! It's mine!

Officer: (pulls tape off)

A DAY IN THE LIFE…

Buffy woke up the next morning on her bed, the sun streaming into the room causing her eyes to sting in pain. Squinting up, she got up and walked downstairs-after brushing her teeth and running a brush through her hair.

"Morning pet" came Spike's cheerful voice. Once she walked into the kitchen.

"Um Spike, what are you doing?"

"It's called making breakfast."

"Yes but why?"

"Because I thought you'd sleep the whole morning away and I thought that I'd take the bit to school before I go off to class."

"Oh" she said at a loss for words. This was _SO_ not the Spike she remembered.

"Besides, I need someone to try out this recipe before I use it for my project."

"Project?"

"Yeah luv, I'm taking classes to be a cook."

"Oh."

_I'm so inquisitive in the morning_ Buffy thought bitterly. _It was so much easier to talk to him when we hated each other. This "odd friend thing" that we declared a week ago is gonna be the death of me._

"Hey Buffy" said Dawn coming into the kitchen. "Hey Spike."

"Breakfast is served."

"Yum" smiled Dawn.

Spike bit his lip and waited apprehensively for Dawn's first bite. "So, what do you think?"

"This is good" she commented.

"Not just saying that?"

"No, it is. Buffy, you should try it."

"Um…sure." She walked over to her little sister's plate and took a bit of the odd purple-blue soup-like thing in front of her very tentatively. Slowly putting it into her mouth, her eyes lit up.

"This is really good Spike" she nodded. "And I'm not inclined to say that so you know it's true." He smiled satisfied.

Buffy walked through the halls of UC Sunnydale trying to remember all the homework she still had to do and what she had to take from her dorm room to bring home.

"Hey Buffy" Riley said suddenly coming in front of her and stopping her from walking. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

She pulled back. "Hi." She went around him and allowed him to walk beside her.

"Haven't seen you in forever" he said. "Missed you."

"Yeah, missed you too but you know with my mom and all…"

"I understand. It's okay." Buffy nodded. "So I was thinking that maybe tonight you and I could try and go somewhere. Just the two of us."

"Riley…"

"Just for a few hours."

"I don't know. My sister is kinda fragile now and I don't really wanna leave her this soon."

"Come on Buffy, it'll just be for a few hours."

Buffy opened the door of her room to find that Spike was inside. "Spike" she asked quietly, moving closer to him so that Riley wouldn't hear. "Can you watch Dawn for a few hours? I mean if you're not busy."

"Planning on going over there anyway." He shot Riley a death glare when Buffy wasn't looking.

_What does she see in that guy?_ He though. _He's such a loser. Bloody ponce wouldn't know his left from his right the stupid hick moron._

"Thanks." She turned back to Riley. "Um…tonight sounds good." Walking back over to him, she kissed him lightly, breaking Spike out of his daze

"Six it is" nodded Riley.

"See you then" she smiled. Riley left and she closed the door behind him.

"See you then" mimicked Spike in a high pitch voice that was supposed to sound like Buffy's. Rolling her eyes, she threw a pillow at him.

Buffy walked through the front door at nine that night. "I'm home" she called.

"We're in the living room" called Dawn.

Walking into the room, Buffy saw that Spike had fallen asleep on the couch and that Dawn was watching TV anyway. "He fell asleep about ten minutes into the movie" informed Dawn. "Good thing he doesn't snore."

Buffy smiled. "When the movies over" she said. "Go to your room and turn off the TV okay? I'm beat."

Dawn nodded and heard Buffy go up the stairs then come back down with a blanket. She watched her sister drape it over Spike's body slowly, almost leisurely, before going upstairs once more.

"That was just plain weird" grumbled Dawn before turning back to the TV screen.

A/n: sorry for the Delayed update. I was at a New Years Eve party so I didn't get to update until now. Sorry that I skipped around so much in this chapter but I just wanted to show you the softer side of spuffy so that the next chapter when Buffy calls to Spike for help, it's not a surprise. Oh! And something big is gonna happen in the next chapter and I'll try to make it a bit intense but not over the top. Don't worry, it's not Joyce dying. A lot of you said that you didn't want that to happen so I'll try to honor that request. I really appreciate all the lovely review and I hope you keep them coming.

I also wanted to take this moment to tell you that I most likely won't be updating as often because school is starting for me, Monday. I'll try and make a point of updating once every week or every two weeks. I was also wondering what you guys thought of me letting Spike move into Buffy's house for a while? You know so that Buffy and Dawn aren't alone. R&R and let me know.

-spuffygrl


	6. Getting Closer

**Disclaimer**:

me: (pretends to be unconscious)

Officer: (sigh) I guess I have to wait. It's only fun it you hear the screams. (Walks out of room)

Me: (open one eye to make sure he's gone and then another) heehee (pulls out a key that he dropped long ago and begin to unchain myself) (sings softly) Joss, Joss here I come; to get the Buffy/Angel verse (evil grin as I stand up and stretch) But first for a little revenge.

**GETTING CLOSER**

Buffy sat by the kitchen island sipping at her steaming coffee and reading the book she'd been assigned for her psych class. The back door opened and Spike and Dawn walked in carrying groceries.

"Hey Buff" grunted Dawn as she set the bags on the countertop and huffed.

"What's this?" asked Buffy.

"Is she always this dense?" Spike wondered doing the same. Dawn nodded.

"You know what? I'll just say nothing."

"And there is a God!" he couldn't help but add.

There was a moment of comfortable silence as the three of them began unpacking the groceries. Dawn watched the "adults" with interest and finally asked them the question that's been burning in her mind over the past few weeks.

"Is Spike gonna move in?" Dawn blurted out.

"What?!" they both exclaimed simultaneously as they whipped around in shock.

"Well" she backtracked. "He's always here. Falls asleep on the couch most nights so why not?"

"Well uh…" stuttered Buffy.

"There are lots of reasons" Spike inserted.

"Yeah reasons. Lots of them." They both nodded in agreement under the very mistaken impression that Dawn would let it go at that.

"Name one" Dawn challenged.

"There's the fact that um…" Spike tried.

"Uh, ooo I know. We hate each other!" Buffy smiled at Spike who nodded.

"Puh-lease. Why would he be helping out so much if he doesn't like you?" Spike glanced at Buffy then looked back at Dawn. They both shifted uncomfortably under Dawn's watchful eyes.

"Why don't you move in?" Buffy asked weakly. "Dawn's right." The surprise was evident in Spike's face as his gaze rested on her beautiful face.

"Move in?" he questioned slowly. Both girls nodded. "Sure pet. Sounds like fun."

-Cut to-

Spike was out of the house going to get some stuff for his new temp home. Dawn had gone to her friend, Janice's, house leaving Buffy alone. A peaceful silence fell over the room. No sarcastic comments, no crazy British man shouting out British curses, and no homework to do. Unfortunately, that didn't last long.

Someone rang the doorbell. Buffy grudgingly got up and sighed. She opened the door and saw Riley. He was smiling down at her with what she used to consider as a cute smile. Now though, it didn't seem so cute and come to think of it neither did he.

He leaned down to give her a kiss but she turned her head giving him her cheek. Riley looked surprised, genuinely shocked by her action and maybe slightly offended.

Buffy thought fast. "I've got a cold."

"I'll risk it" he said. Buffy stepped back.

"Coming in?"

Hesitantly he nodded. Walking in, he watched as she closed the door behind him and followed him into the living room. "So" he began sitting down.

"So" she said taking a seat from across from him.

"How's your mom?"

"She's still in a comma. The doctors are saying that the longer she's in it the worse…" she trailed off not wanting to continue for fear of inadvertently jinxing the situation.

"Buffy…"

She cut him off. "Spike's moving in" she blurted out. Buffy didn't know why but that was all she's wanted to say since he walked in, the guilt of it weighing on her mind since the move was announced.

"What?!" screamed Riley completely infuriated. He stood up fast that he almost lost his balance on his way up. Buffy, worried, reciprocated his move. "What'd you mean he's 'moving in?' "

"He's helping me with Dawn and Joyce and stuff. This makes it easier."

Riley started to pace. "But you hate him Buffy! You have ever since forever. It's…how…It doesn't make any sense."

Buffy shrugged. "I know. He…" she sighed. "It's complicated."

Riley stopped abruptly and held her shoulders roughly. "Uncomplicated it" he ground out.

"Stop, Riley" she said while trying to push him off of her. "You're hurting me."

"Uncomplicated it Buffy" he commanded once again.

Tears threatened to fall from Buffy's eyes from the nails digging into her skin. "He cares about me, and Dawn, and my mom" she whimpered.

"And what about me?" The pressure on her shoulders increased so much that she felt a tingling sensation in her hands.

"Please stop" she said, voice low. By this point she doubted that there was any blood going through her arms and she was beginning to get a little light headed.

"Stop complaining!" he demanded bringing up his arm and smacking her across the face. "I told you to shut up!" Once again he hit her across the face but this time the force was so great that he sent her reeling backwards. Buffy fell in a heap on the floor, tears spontaneously falling from her eyes.

"This is _so_ over Buffy. You're not even worth screwing anyway." She looked up at him unbelievingly. So that was it? That's all he wanted her for? This was the man that she thought she thought she might love?

Spike suddenly appeared from behind Riley, his words not lost on Spike's ears. On look at the bruise on Buffy's cheek told him all he needed to know. Tapping Riley on the shoulder, he watched as soldier boy twirled around to face him. Without warning, Spike punched him hard in the nose.

"Holy Shit!" Riley yelled holding his now bleeding nose.

"You'd hurt a woman?" Spike shook his head before punching him in the face again then the stomach. "It's people like you that make me sick." Another punch to the stomach. "Come on captain cardboard" he taunted the bloody mess on the floor before kicking him. "Fight back!" another kick. "How do you like it? Being the weaker party I mean?" Spike kneeled down and punched Riley square in the face one more time.

"Spike" came Buffy's gentle voice. He stopped what he was doing to look at her although he did keep a strong grip on Riley's collar just in case. "Don't, please."

Spike looked at her incredulously but said nothing. Instead he watched her move toward the moron she's once called her boyfriend. "Get up Riley" she said, voice hard. Staggering to get up, he coughed as he felt Spike's grip tighten then release him completely.

"I don't want to see come near me or the people I care about again. Got it?" added Buffy. "Unless you want this to happen again."

"Buffy, I didn't mean to…"

She cut him off. "Goodbye Riley."

He made his way out the door. As soon as the click of the front door was heard in the silent living room, Buffy collapsed into tears. Spike was at her side in seconds with his arms wrapped around her small body. Her shoulders racked with the sobs. Spike, not knowing what else to do, just held her and stroked her back wishing that he could take her pain away from her.

Slowly, her tears subsided but she stayed where she was, in no great hurry to go back to the real world. "Thank you" she whispered up at him.

"For what luv?" he asked pulling back a little so that he could look into her face.

"Beating up Riley" she responded with a soft chuckle.

"Anytime. No seriously" he said with a small smile. "It was fun."

Buffy sniffed and smiled. Leaning in slowly, hesitantly, she closed her eyes and felt his lips meet hers in a gentle, searching kiss. The problems of the world around them would have to wait a few minutes because at that moment, they were completely lost in one another.

A/N: I'm scum and dirt and a total meanie. I left you guys without an update in weeks. That being said, I am SO sorry! I had midterms and my teachers made them all hard and my schedule was just impossible and…I'm sorry. i also want to say sotty for the cut to thing but the stupid site won't let me put like a nice line or anything and i didn't want you guys to get confused...

Okay, I also wanted to ask you something. Of all the seasons, which is your favorite and why? Oh and if you have favorite Buffy or Angel characters let me know thanks.

A while ago I was asked how long this fanfic would be. The answer is I have no freakin' clue. This story is kinda writing itself so let's see where that leads. Okay?

Oh and don't forget to review so that I know if anyone is still reading. Thanks. BYE!


	7. After the Kiss

**Disclaimer: **i have the officer in a chair

me: so you thought you could get me to give in huh? huh?

officer: Please, no. Don't!

me: (evil grin) Ah but alas, i must.

officer: (stops whinning and vamps out)

me: Oh crap (slowly backs away)

everything else is the usual. Have a good read all and thanks to all those who reviewed last time and those who waited patiently. The long awaited chapter is up.

**AFTER THE KISS**

Buffy and Spike pulled back from the kiss to breath, keeping their foreheads touching. "That was um…Wow" said Buffy.

"Can't think of a better way to describe it" Spike grinned.

Buffy looked up, into his eyes. She could see the lust in them, something she hadn't seen in any guys' eyes. Not even Riley. She had to admit that right then, she wanted him. That thought startled her slightly. She wanted Spike, really wanted him like he was some sort of drug she just got addicted to. Buffy repeated the words over in her head a few times. They were foreign and weird to think about.

Pulling back slightly, she sighed and stood up. "I-I gotta take a shower. It's been a long night." With that she left the room leaving a perplexed Spike in her wake.

Buffy walked into the bathroom wearing her bathrobe and sighed. Sitting on the edge of the tub, she watched blindly as the water filled the tub. She couldn't believe it. Of all the people in this world, she had to have Spike around in her time of need. That, she convinced herself, was the only reason she kissed him. He was there, she was heartbroken so technically it wasn't her fault. Turning the water off, she hoped in and drained the water and instead decided to take a shower, a cold one.

Spike sat downstairs on the back porch chain smoking. "She's gonna be the death of me" he kept repeating. "Lead a man on and…" he trailed off. He let out an annoyed growl as he heard the shower turn off. The erection at the thought of Buffy naked made his pants suddenly uncomfortable. "Bugger" he muttered in anguish before lighting up his third cigarette in the last five minutes.

a/n: okay, I know this chapter is pathetically short but I just wanted you guys to know I'm still writing this. Also if you have any suggestions, be my guest. I'm tapped on what should happen next. I'll try and update by this weekend but no guarantees okay? Please review and leave ideas. Oh! I almost forgot there are a few stories that I wanna recommend to u guys: Fled by BeccaGirl17555 and Betrothed by Plunk626 and One Special Night by Katrina. There are others but I have to go out so I don't have time to today. Please don't hate me. Review!


	8. The return of the red head

**Disclaimer**:

Me; Um…nice vampire? (backs out slowly)

Officer: Nice try kiddy but it's snack time

Me: (stops in tracks) do you make up your own lines cause that was pretty lame.

Officer: (stutters and turns to human guise) W-well

Me: and those clothes? 80's much?

Officer: w-well

Me: (sigh) it looks like it's up to me to fix you. (shakes head)

**Return of the red head**

The sun came up slowly as Buffy woke up. Christmas break was coming up and today was her last class. All she had to do was see Dawn off to school then hand in her Psych project and she was done. Vacation here she comes!

Walking down the stairs, completely awake but still craving coffee, she made her way through the living room and into the kitchen. Of course no one was awake, why would they be? Dawn didn't have to wake up for another half hour and Spike…

She stopped her train of thought knowing that it would somehow lead to badness. It's been two days since the "incident" and they hadn't really spoken about it. Instead, Buffy made a point of avoiding him at all costs. The last thing she need was that awkwardness that came with the situation.

"Hey Buffy" her best friend, Willow, came through the back door without invitation.

"Oh my God, Will!" she exclaimed giving the girl a hug. Willow had been in the study abroad program and with everything that had been going on, it totally slipped her mind that she was coming back. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"Ditto." Pulling back after a bit, Willow took a seat at the island while Buffy bustle around the room.

"Coffee?"

"God yes" she responded. "Next time I want to go to Australia just remind me of the heat. That'll pretty much quell any need to go back."

"Besides that was it like totally great?"

"Oh it was the best! The professors were totally nice and the kids were as welcoming. It was the best!" she repeated excitedly. "Anything new in UC Sunnydale? Or in Sunnydale in general?"

"Oh you know, the usual." Buffy set cups in front of each of them before taking a seat opposite Willow. "Except you know, mom's in the hospital. Comatosed actually. Spike has moved in and is helping take care of Dawn and oh! I kissed him."

"Wait, _you_ kissed _Spike_? Um…Why?"

"Well he was there and I was all vulnerable from the whole Riley hitting me and me breaking up with him thing and so if you think about it, it's all his fault. I mean who cares that he has the body of a god and that he's totally gorgeous. I mean seriously…"

"Buffy" Willow interrupted. "You're babbling."

"Sorry" Buffy sighed as she buried her head into her hands.

"To short version, you kissed Spike and now you have feelings for him?"

"I don't have feelings for him." Her head shot up. "I _wanted_ him Will. I mean I really _wanted _him."

"Does he know?"

"Oh you mean between my just leaving him there and avoiding him since it happened? Oh yeah he knows" she replied sarcastically.

"You don't believe in simplicity do you Buffy?"

"Apparently not."

Pause.

"How's you're mom?"

"Stable according to the doctors but she stays under much longer…"

"I'm sorry." Buffy shrugged.

"We're dealing."

Willow looked down at her watch them grimaced. "You're totally gonna hate me but I have to go meet Tara. (me: I really like the Willow/Tara relationship. They were so cute together. Killing of Tara… grr Joss! ) But I'll see you later at the Bronze okay?" Buffy nodded.

Willow got up to leave but stopped as she reached the door knob. "Talk to Spike. He deserves that much." Again Buffy nodded and the redhead disappeared through the door.

"Talking to yourself?" questioned Dawn coming in a few minutes later, fully clothed.

"Um…Willow was here" Buffy said distractedly. "She said she'd be back later." With a nod, Dawn grabbed an apple and left the room.

Cut to-

Spike walked up the walk toward the Summers' residence. He left his guitar here but at the risk of bumping into the elder Summers, he was debating whether it would be worth it. He weighted his options. On the one hand, his band would kill him if he missed yet another practice session especially since they have a gig later that night. On the other, there was Buffy and her bitch attacks.

Taking his hand off the doorknob, he began to walk away. Buffy won out every time, annoyingly so actually. "Going somewhere?" asked Buffy as she opened the door. She'd been looking through the window at Spike hesitant entrance and had decided to take action.

"Um…a smoke" he covered pulling out some cigarettes and a lighter.

Buffy, knowing that he was lying, leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed. "Hmm." He wished that she wouldn't do that. She, unbeknownst to her, was pushing up her cleavage upward and tantalizing him even more than normal. To keep himself at bay, he recited the national anthem in his head over and over again.

"We have to talk you know."

"About?" Spike asked dumbly.

"What happened. The kiss."

"Oh, that talk."

"Yeah." She paused. "You really shouldn't smoke. I mean with the Big C and all."

"I think I'll deal."

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that….Wow this is harder than I thought it would be."

Spike threw his cigarette onto the floor and grounded it out with the book tip. "What is?"

"This apology."

"Don't worry about it."

"No" she said standing up straight. "I need to get this off my chest."

"Can we at least sit?"

Buffy stubbornly plotted down on the front pouch and waited for him to do the same. She sighed. "Are you comfy? Cause if you're not we could go inside. Wow, it's a nice day don't ya think?"

"You're stalking" he broke through.

"Yeah, okay. See, you know my history with guys. There was Angel who I thought was the love of my life then he cheated on me with Cordy. I mean I'm over it and still friends with them but it still hurt."

"Bleeding idiot if you ask me" grumbled Spike.

Ignoring him, Buffy continued. "There was Parker…enough said. And the, Robin which I'm so happy never happened. And Riley…we all know how that turned out. I'm just happy he didn't force me to _do _anything with him because I want my first time to be…" she stopped realizing what she said. Her cheeks reddened and her eyes went wide.

"Y-you're a virgin?" Spike said incredulously. Realizing it was too late to deny it, Buffy just nodded.

"Don't spread it around okay? Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that I want us to be friends cause in a way we always have been. We're enemy-like friends."

"Friends?" he asked.

"Just until I…I don't know. Get everything straight you know with Riley and everything." Spike nodded.

Grabbing her hands in his, he gently said "I have a feeling you're worth the wait." And with that, he got up, kissed her on the cheek, and went inside the house." Buffy basically sat there dumbfound.

Author's Note-

So there you an update. If everything goes as planned, there will be one in my near future. Please, Please, PLEASE update and I'll promise to speed up the updating process. Um…I had a question for you guys. Who is the most hated character on the show in you're opinions?

Thanks for sticking with me thus far and I hope you keep reading. By loyal readers!


	9. Bronzing

**Disclaimer**:

Me: (smiles) this is an excellent look for you.

Officer: ooh, nice. (Tries to look in mirror but its not working)

Me: too bad you can't stay.

Officer: Huh?

Me: (stakes vamp)

Officer: Bit… (Turns to dust)

Me: (whips off hands) that was fun can I do it again?

Vamp: (appears from nowhere) you can try

Me: Harmony?

**Bronzing**

Dawn sat in on the living room couch watching the Lizzie McGuire movie with interest. She had seen it before but that didn't mean that she wasn't enjoying it this time. Spike had called her hopeless when she had asked him to watch with her and Buffy called her pathetic. They seemed to think they were too good to watch "kiddy movies."

The doorbell rang at almost the same second the phone did. By the sound of it, Buffy had picked up the phone leaving her to open the door. With a sigh, she got up and paused the movie. The sound of shuffling feet on the patio was distinct in the sudden silence. The faint mumbles of Buffy upstairs could be heard as well.

Pulling the door open, Dawn smiled. "Hey Xander" she said happily.

"Dawnster" he grinned stepping into the house. Looking around for a quick second, his grin deepened at the sight of the house. Everything was the same, well almost. Willow had informed him of the recent developments in the Buffy realm. "Is big sis home?"

"Yeah. She's upstairs." She hesitated before going forward for a hug. "I missed you."

He hugged her back. "Me too." After a moment, they let go and he began climbing the stairs. Buffy's voice began to get stronger.

"I'll be there in a few Will" she was saying. "No, I won't ditch you." Pause. "Don't worry about it." Pause. "Okay, see you soon. Bye." And then the only thing that was heard was the phone being but back into its cradle.

Xander rounded the corner and almost crashed into Buffy who was exiting the room. She paused, regaining her balance, and then looked at him. "Xander?" she asked astonished.

"What's up Buffy? Miss me?"

"Oh my God! You have no idea how much!" was her response as she threw herself into his arms. "I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

"I was but I was done with the contracting job so I came a little early."

They let go of each other and retreated into Buffy's room. "How was New York? As fun as it's hyped up to be?"

"Funner" he quipped then paused. "Yes, I do know that's not a word."

"Where's Anya? Is she here too?"

"She was too tired to even go to the shop this morning and get this. She didn't mention money the whole way back."

"Is she sick?"

"No, exhausted. Pretty much like me actually."

"Then why are you here? You could've come tomorrow all rested and every thing."

"Actually, I'm here to do you a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yup" he nodded.

"And what would that be?"

"I've come to watch Dawn for you. Willow wanted to make sure that you have no excuse to back out of the 'outing.' "

"Nice" she nodded. "The whole trust between friends."

"It's love sweetie." Buffy shook her head and smiled. She was kind of surprised at how much she'd missed him and this aimless bantering. Her friends were back and she had someone to confide in. Maybe that would make things easier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bronze was packed by the time Buffy reached it. Hoards of teens were dancing to the techno music playing. According to the fliers all over town, there would be bands playing later in the evening.

Anyway, Buffy looked around trying to spot one of her friends. "Buffy!" someone called from behind her. Spinning around, she smiled as Willow in her very chipper way bounced towards her. "Hey" she said once she finally reached her.

"You sent Xander?" Buffy responded allowing Willow to drag her across the crowd somewhere.

"It was insurance." Buffy rolled her eyes and came to a stop next to Willow. They were standing before a table, small and round, filled with familiar faces. There was Tara, the angelic motherly figure of the group. Then there was Oz. He rarely hung out with group being that he was always moving from town to town for one reason or another. Andrew was there. What could be said about Andrew? They weren't really sure what was with him actually, he was just there for the occasional comic humor. There was Wesley who could sometimes be way too British for his own good. And lastly, there was Angel and Cordelia. (Me; I really love the together although they were never actually together per say. Damn you Joss Wheddon!) Basically, they were the love-y dove-y couple of the group, besides Anya and Xander that is.

To be honest, Andrew and Wesley weren't really part of their group. They were closer friends with Spike then anyone. Oz just went between groups and Angel was only there because they were sort of friends with Cordelia. All of the guys, minus Andrew which is a debate in and of itself, were in a band with Spike.

"Hi guys' said Buffy while sliding into a seat between Tara and Wesley.

A general round of "heys" and "how are yous" went around the group. "Who wants to dance?" questioned Angel suddenly.

"Let's go shake our shimmiet off" responded Cordy grabbing his arm.

"Anyone else?" Andrew stood followed by Wesley and the four of them went onto the dance floor. Oz made up some excuse to leave and Tara went for drinks. In other words, Willow and Buffy were left alone to talk for a few minutes.

"Okay, I think that was planned" Willow said with a slight frown.

"Ya think?" Buffy answered good-naturedly.

"So, what happened with Spike?"

"I told him that I just wanted to be friends. " She looked down at her hands.

"And?"

"And he took it well. He was all for it."

"You have 'but' face." Buffy looked at her strangely and Willow backtracked. "I meant that you look like you're about to say 'but.' "

"Will, I have bad taste in guys."

"No arguing there."

"So it's only natural to assume that there is something wrong with every guy I like right."

"No."

"No?"

"No. Look Buffy, just because you've had bad luck with guys thus far, doesn't mean that you're never going to fine Mr. Right."

"Mr. Right, what a novel concept."

"I think that everyone has a soul mate. An opposite made just for them. I have Tara and Cordy has Angel." Buffy nodded distractedly.

"Do you hear that?" she asked Willow.

"What?"

"That music? It sounds kinda like…" Buffy trailed off when she spotted him.

There he was, onstage looking cuter than ever. His hands were on the microphone as he swayed to the music leisurely. The words he was singing came out smoothly and completely relaxed. He looked to be completely comfortable with the all those eyes on him, something Buffy was never especially comfortable with. _Spike_.

_Looking back at me, I see that I never really got it right._

_I never stopped to think of you._

_I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win. _

_You are the antidote that gets me by._

_Something strong like a drug that gets me high._

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am._

_I never meant to be so cold._

_I never meant to be so cold._

_What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am._

_I never meant to be so cold._

_I never meant to be so cold!_

_To you, I'm sorry about all the lies._

Buffy watched him intently. All the room, everyone else, seemed to just drop away. It wasn't so much the lyrics that she was listening to, mostly because she knew for a fact that Oz had written this and not Spike. What she was watching was the way he swayed, the way he sang. She was watching the way the words seemed to just pour from his lips. But the thing she was most attracted to was his eyes as they stared at her intently. It was like she was the only one in the room. Buffy smiled.

As the song came to closing, Buffy smiled. That was it; that was all it took for her to figure it out once and for all. She was falling for Spike and, if the look he was giving her was any indication, so was he. Her smile widened.

In her pocket, her cell phone began to vibrate. Picking up and temporarily breaking out of her trance, Buffy said "hello?"

"Buffy?" came the familiar voice.

"Giles? Hey." She couldn't keep the surprise from creeping into her voice. Giles wasn't one for technology and the number on the phone was not his house phone. If it had been, his name would have come up. Basically, it was safe to assume that he was using a cell phone which was a big step up for him. Now all that was needed was some knowledge on how to work a computer and he'd finally exit the Stone Age.

"There's something I must tell you." She could practically hear him cleaning his glasses. "You're mother, she's awake." Buffy went pale and her eyes widened.

"Buffy?" Willow questioned as the Spike's band came to a close. "Are you alright?" When Buffy didn't answer, Willow took the phone away and asked Giles what was going on. After a minute, she hung up just in time to see Tara and Spike approaching.

"What's going on?" Spike asked as soon as he reached the table.

"Mom's awake" replied Buffy as her senses finally caught up to her.

"I'll drive" Spike said simply and with that, the two left wordlessly.

Author's Note-

This whole chapter was leading to that last part really. The song is cold by Crossfade. There's really no point to sticking it in but I like the song and just happened to be listening to it while I was writing that section. I wanted to wake Joyce up, finally, because I wanted to add another twist. Remember in the beginning when the doctors said that someone may have actually done this to Joyce? Let's just say that's gonna be key in the next chapter. Review please because I love hearing from you. If you guys have any suggestions, questions, or comments, don't hesitate to share them with me. Until next time!


	10. A Little Heavy

Disclaimer: No one ever comments on this so I am to assume that no reads it. Why write if no one reads. So tell me if you would like me to continue my disclaimer play.

Warning: This may get a little graphic so if you're under age skip the last part of this chapter. Enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated!

**A Little Heavy**

Buffy and Spike rushing into the hospital and searched frantically for, they didn't even know what. Coming to some kind of sense, Spike walked up to the front desk.

"Hi" he said, his voice plagued with worry. "I'm looking for Joyce Summers?" Buffy held back. She hadn't spoke since leaving the Bronze nor had she shed a single tear. It was almost like Buffy wasn't even there but her body was going through the motions as though it was routine.

"Are you family?" asked the nurse casually. The woman was gnawing on a piece of gum with as much elegance as a cow.

"Indirectly" responded Spike with as much patience as he could muster. "She" he pointed to Buffy. "Is Joyce's daughter and I'm her fiancé."

"Too bad" the woman muttered and looked down at the papers next to her. A moment later, she said "Joyce Summers is in room 409. Just take the elevator two floors up and walk down the west hall."

With a nod, Spike grabbed Buffy's hand and followed the woman's directions. It turned out that it sounded much more complicated than it really was. Anyway, the doctors had called Dawn as well. Xander had driven her over and Giles was in the waiting room too.

"How is she?" Spike asked them not letting go Buffy's hand.

"Stable. The doctors say we can see her." Dawn ran up to the pair and wrapped her arms around them both. They both returned it.

"I wanna see her" Buffy finally spoke up. Her voice was grave, almost emotionless. No one volunteered a protest and instead nodded in agreement. Buffy began to walk toward the room then stopped. Turning slightly, she looked back to see everyone staring at her.

"Can I come too?" Dawn asked in a little voice. Wordlessly, Buffy reached her hand out. Dawn ran to grab it. They smiled at each other weakly.

"Spike" Buffy said gently. "You coming?"

He smiled before nodding. He felt his father pat him on the back lightly. "Thanks dad" he said them turned and walked over to his girls. The three of them hesitantly walked toward the room.

Buffy pushed the door open. She could just throw up right there. Her head was spinning and she felt suddenly light headed. Just seeing her mother laying there on the fluffy bed was enough to make her want to run out of the room right then. Tubes were connected to both her arms. Machines were peeping all around the room.

Spike squeezed Buffy's hand in reassurance. "Just breathe pet" he whispered to her. To Dawn, he gave her a small smile which she returned.

"Mom?" questioned Dawn disentangling her hand from Spike's. She stepped forward tentatively until she was beside the bed. "Mom?"

"Hi honey" Joyce smiled, opening her eyes sleepily. Dawn looked at her worriedly. "It's okay. You can hug me." Joyce sat up, drowsy from the drugs but making and effort to stay awake and be cheerful.

"Are you sure?" Joyce nodded. Dawn wasted no time in obliging her. "I missed you mommy" she whispered. Joyce patted her head lightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not for a long, long time."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Dawn smiled and pulled back. "I'm holding you to that." Joyce nodded.

"I'd be offended if you didn't." Leaning down to kiss her mother's cheek, Dawn sniffed and made her way over to Spike. She wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled at him when he squeezed her shoulder.

Buffy hung back for a second a little nervous. "It's okay sweetie" Joyce said cheerfully. "I won't bite."

Buffy's bottom lip began to tremble. "I missed you" she said tearfully as she too made her way over to the bed and hugged her mother. "Don't ever do that again."

"Hey, hey" comforted Joyce. "I'm right here. It's okay. _I'm _okay." Buffy let the tears fall freely down her face. She didn't care at that moment that her mascara was probably running or that she might look like a total monster right then. All she cared about was that her mother was okay. She was out of the coma and she was back. She would be the mom again.

It was a long time before the two women let go of each other. Even Joyce was crying at that point. "So" Joyce said clearing her throat as her daughter wiped the tears from her eyes. "What did I miss?"

"Bills" replied Buffy. "And oh! Spike and I got kicked out of our dorm."

"What?" asked Joyce surprised.

"Yeah because we didn't use it enough or something."

"Hello William." Spike had been lurking in the shadow by the corner of the room and looking upon the Summers woman with slight discomfort. He knew that he would stay because well, Buffy asked him to. That didn't mean that he would feel totally at ease in this situation. Seriously, he felt like an outsider looking in on this family.

"Mrs. Summers" he nodded. "Good to see you…awake."

Joyce smiled. "Well, I couldn't take a mental vacation forever."

Spike returned the smile. "Dad should try it. You seemed relaxed. He could use that."

"It's either the coma or the drugs…" she trailed off as she started to fall asleep mid-sentence.

"Mom, why don't you rest? We'll come back to check on you tomorrow morning" advised Buffy.

"Thanks sweetie" Joyce yawned. Buffy and Dawn both went to kiss her on the cheek before the three of them walked out of the room and into the waiting room.

Giles and Xander both stood when they entered the waiting area. "How is she?" Xander asked them looking a little nervous.

"Asleep" Buffy answered, a small smile playing across her lips. "We're coming back tomorrow morning."

Giles, who had been wiping his glasses profusely, replaced them on his nose. "I'll stay a little longer" he said. "I want to talk to her about some…things."

Buffy nodded but said nothing, Xander, on the other hand, said "I'll head out. Willow is probably dying to know what's going on."

"Can I go with you?" asked Dawn. Everyone turned to her curiously. "I just don't want to go home. So can I?"

Buffy and Spike looked at each other then at her. "Um…sure" said Buffy. "I-If Xander doesn't mind."

Xander put an arm around Dawn's petite shoulders. "I'd love to have ya Dawnie." She grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike sauntered up the stairs much later that evening. After coming back from the hospital, Buffy had immediately gone up to her room saying that she was tired. Spike, though, was totally awake. This was the problem with playing in the band. After every gig, he had hours of energy left in him. It could get really annoying to the point where he would literally bouncing on his heals.

By around four the next morning, his energy had depleted a reasonable amount. Spike chanced a venture to his bed. With any luck he'd fall asleep in about an hour. As he walked through the halls clad in black jeans and no shirt, Spike stopped mid-step in front of Buffy's room. He could hear frantic muffled screams coming from inside.

Worriedly, he turned the doorknob and pushed the bedroom door open. He gazed in, only to find Buffy fighting with her sheets while she was asleep. The sheets were, in other words, tangled all around her. As he got closer to her bed, beads of sweat became apparent on her face. "No" she muttered lightly but a worried tone. "Please, no."

Spike sat down on the bed next to her and turned on the lamp by the bed, allowing it to cast a dim glow on them. His eyes briefly ran over her body and the light blue tank top she was wearing. He could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra and the knowledge didn't go unnoticed. Her pajama pants were blue and white flowers all over it. He began to gently nudge her awake. "Buffy, Buffy wake up. You're having a bad dream."

Her eyes fluttered open a few seconds later and her eyes searched wildly until they rested on Spike. On impulse, she sat up and threw her arms around his neck and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "It's okay. It's over" he whispered over and over again.

"It was horrible" Buffy interrupted between cries. "Mom was there and she was in a coma. Then Riley showed up out of nowhere and he had a gun. He pulled it on her then he turned to me with it and he was gonna shoot and then you jumped in the way and you got shot instead. All he did was laugh. It was this sick, homicidal laugh."

"It's okay" Spike said rubbing her back slowly. "We're both okay and so's your mom. Rupes is making sure of that."

Slowly, Buffy nodded before pulling away. "Why would you do that? I mean jump in front of a bullet for me." She paused. "That sounded stupid. It was just a dream." She wiped at her eyes.

"Because I'm in love with you" he quipped casually.

Buffy looked at him wide-eyed. "I'm sorry I just had a hallucination. What'd you say?"

"I'm in love with you" he repeated a little slower.

"No, y-you can't."

"Why?"

"Because…" her mind was a blank. "How can you say that?"

"Because it's true. _I _love _you._ I have ever since the day you're mom went into the coma. That night, I saw a side of you that was…innocent and vulnerable. I mean you weren't the pain-in-the-ass bitch you always were before that. You were well, human."

"What does that even mean?"

"What? I love you?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah."

Spike sighed. "It means that I want to take care of you forever. It means that every time I look at you, I fall in love with you all over again. If I'm having a bad day, I know that when I get home I'll see you and the day won't seem so bad anymore. It means" he grabbed her hands in his. "That in my eyes, you are and will be the most beautiful person that I know. All my other relationships pale in comparison and there is no one that I would rather spend the rest of my life with."

"That's what 'I love you' means?" Spike nodded and let go of her hands. Buffy paused. "Then I have to tell you something."

"What's that pet?"

"I think I love you too." Spike smiled widely and kissed her lightly on the lips. They both pulled back when oxygen started to become an issue.

"I think that I should go" smiled Spike. He stood up or at least started to when Buffy placed a hand on his arm to halt his movements.

"Stay" she said simply.

"What happened to that whole 'I need time and space' thing and…" She cut him off by standing up in front of him and placing a finger on his lips.

"I'm an idiot" she informed.

"I could've told you that" joked Spike but she continued as though he hadn't interrupted her.

"Spike, you were there when my mom go sick." She let her finger slide slowly up his arm. "You were there when I needed someone to take care of Dawn and you were there when I needed you…with Riley. Today when I asked you to go into the hospital room with me and Dawn you went without protest. You even managed to make my mom smile."

"Buffy, you're tired and worried and I don't…"

Again she cut him off. "I want this." She looked directly into his amazing blue eyes and said the last part of her little speech. "I want _you_. I want you to be my first" Spike grinned like an idiot before Buffy captured his lips with hers. The knowledge that she was a virgin, untainted by another. Knowing that he was the first to do this do this to her, to be with her. The thought just added to his excitement and pleasure, his urgency to explore her entire body overwhelmed him.

The kiss deepened considerably. They parted briefly so that he could pull her thin tank top off. Buffy turned him around so that his back was to the bed. She pushed him down and threw her leg over his hips straddling him. She could fell his erection and took advantage of it by wiggling her hips causing him to moan. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She let his tongue to enter her mouth and smiled as their tongues battled for dominance. Slowly, she kissed down his chest going further down. Pulling at his zipper, she marveled at how large it was and how straight it was. She lowered his head and captured it in her mouth. He groaned turning with all his might not to push up and choke her. Her tongue played with the tip and she moaned as the salt droplets fell onto her tongue. She pulled back and kissed him again allowing him to taste himself.

Spike flipped her over so that he was on top. They resumed kissing as he slowly, ever so lightly, leaned down into the bed. He loved the feel of her below him. And by the soft moans, he could tell she wasn't going to be complaining anytime soon.

She frantically worked at his buckle trying desperately to get it off of him once and for all while he kissed and licked her neck. Pulling the belt away and unhooking the actual jeans, they pulled away once more on order for him to kick it off and take Buffy's off as well, her lacy underwear going with it.

Spike paused to take her in. She was beautiful, almost angelic. "Spike" she whispered panting.

"I'll be gentle" he cut her off before he lowered his lips to her chest. He licked around her left breast before finally taking her hard nipple into his mouth. His teeth skimmed over it while his tongue teased it. His hand messaged the other one preparing it for the same treatment. Buffy groaned.

Buffy cupped his very erect penis in her hand, squeezing it gently. She then began to rhythmically pump it. He moaned into her breast while she arced her back into him. Spike looked up at her questioningly as if saying 'this is your last chance to back out.' She nodded lowered his head once more. This time he began kissing down her body going south.

Spreading her legs slightly, he caught her clit with his teeth lightly and smiled as Buffy let out a rather loud moan of pleasure. To inspire a more urgent response, he bit down slightly causing Buffy to almost yell. "Holy fuck!" she yelled.

That's when he knew she was ready for his entrance. She could feel the dampening between her legs and she was sure that Spike knew it too. Gently, he began sliding himself into her and much to his surprise, she grabbed his butt and forced him into her. "Oh God!" she yelped.

"God Buffy!" he moaned. They paused for a second getting used to the form of the other. They fit almost like they were made to be with each other. Much to his increased pleasure, she began clenching and unclenching herself around his throbbing crock. It wouldn't be long. It was coming. She was coming.

"So good" she groaned. "Perfect."

They both yelled simultaneously as they both came. Spike kissed her gently on the lips. Buffy wiggled her hips a little and smiled at the increased throbbing. Spike slowly, almost regretfully, slid out of her. Instead they laid there facing each other sleepily.

"I love you Buffy" Spike said kissing her slightly sweat plastered hair.

"I love you too Spike." She kissed him letting her tongue glide across his teeth. She settled into his arms. Within seconds, they were both asleep. Neither of them had one nightmare nor for that matter a single dream that night. Just blissful sleep which is something they could both use at that point.

Author's Note-

Yeah! A little spuffy action. I'm sorry if the last part is a bit choppy but I wrote that in this vague watercolor sort of way. My friend then added to it, which was good, but I had to edit some of the more um…_detailed_ scenes for the sake of keeping my lunch in my stomach. Okay, now that I've said that, the culprit (who hospitalized Joyce) will be revealed soon and to be honest I have no clue who it's gonna be. This story should be over soon I think. Please review and I'll try and update soon. If you have any questions or comments, you know they are always appreciated. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed! Until next time!


	11. The Morning After

**Warning**: I wrote this at one in the morning so I don't even know if it makes sense. I'm tired and I'm only half awake so sorry of this chapter sucks. As promised, the culprit is named.

**Waking up**

Spike hadn't even opened his eyes but he knew she was there. He could smell her uniquely vanilla scent and he could feel her warmth. So when he opened his eyes, all he could do was smile down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Her blonde hair was sprawled out around her and over Spike's shoulders as he held her close. She looked almost angelic as she slept.

Her back was flush against his body and the blanket that covered them had dipped a little lower exposing a small portion of her left breast. That wasn't what he was looking at though. He was looking at her, the real her. The one that wasn't ready with cutting comments and had that look in her eyes like she was defying something. This was her with her guards down. She was bare, both literally and metaphorically, to him. She was pure. Well…

Buffy began to wake as she felt someone watching her. It was usually this creepy 'I'm watching you' feeling but now it was different, comforting. The arms circling her waist made her feel safe from the world. Safe from the horrors that was her life. And most of all, she was safe from just being.

Buffy turned around to face Spike and smiled sleepily. "Morning" she whispered lazily as Spike leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Morning" he responded with a grin. "Sleep well?"

"Unbelievably so; I haven't slept that well or been that relaxed in…well ever." He chuckled.

"Last night was amazing" he said tracing a finger along her tanned arm slowly, tantalizingly. "I mean the way you made it hurt in all the wrong places."

"You weren't so bad yourself" she responded cheekily.

"I was just trying to keep up with you." Her face colored visibly at the comment. "Okay," Spike said. "New subject."

"Please" nodded Buffy. Spike lowered his head to her neck and began to kiss it.

"Mm-hmm" he added. Buffy tried to stifle the moan but it escaped her lips. It was Spike after all. She's allowed a little moandom. (Me: I made up a word!)

"We really should be going to see my mom" Buffy said a few minutes later moving her head to the side to give him maximum room.

"Right, your mom. Joyce." Buffy nodded.

"Yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In all honesty, it took the new couple quite a while to get out of bed. But when they finally did, they knew they had to see Joyce and that they probably wouldn't be alone for a long while. They could deal. Joyce and Dawn were more important at the moment.

They walked into Joyce's hospital room at around noon with a bouquet of roses in hand. Giles was asleep on the other unoccupied bed in the room. He used the jacket of his tweed coat as a pillow. Dawn was already inside leaning on her mom and listening to Joyce read a passage from some kids' book. They had to smile at the scene.

Joyce had gotten back some of her color and she seemed more a wake. The drugs must have worn off. "Buffy" Joyce called spotting them by the door. "William. Do you know how to say hi?"

"Hey mom" said Buffy going forward to kiss her mom on the cheek.

"Joyce" acknowledged Spike reciprocating Buffy's movement.

Joyce smiled then crinkled her brow. "Are you okay?" she asked her eldest. "You're walking funny."

"And you're all glow-ly" added Dawn.

Buffy's eyes widened slightly as she glanced at Spike then quickly away. "Um…I just had a really great night." Dawn looked confused but Joyce got it. She just really didn't want the details to that story.

"Where's Xander?" asked Spike quickly averting his eyes from the knowing gaze of his lover's mother.

"He had to go to work" Dawn said. "Mr. Giles brought me here."

"Fast asleep now. Did you eat?"

Dawn nodded but said "I could eat again cause I know you're trying to get me out of the room but don't wanna say it. So whatever since I'll find out anyway." She hopped off the bed and grabbed Spike's hand. "So we going?"

"Intuitive bit size."

"I know" she smiled as she pulled Spike out of the room leaving the two elder Summers and the sleeping Giles alone in the room.

"So, mom…" Buffy tried but was interrupted a man who walked into the room uninvited. He had a cop's uniform on so maybe he was justified in doing so but still…Buffy thought it a bit rude. Not even a knock.

"Excuse me" said the officer who's name tag read Ben. "Are you Mrs. Joyce Summers?" another cop came through the door but Buffy couldn't see his name plate or at least not all of it. All she saw were the first four letters Clem.

Joyce nodded slowly confused. "Yes."

Ben took his hat off. "I've been sent here to ask you a few questions if you're up for it."

"O-okay, sure."

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Buffy's voice was more than a little defiant.

"It's okay" Joyce assured the officer. "She's my daughter."

Ben nodded before letting out a sighed. He twirled his hat in his hands. "Do you remember anything from the night you came here? Anything at all."

"Um…" Joyce thought for a second. She closed her eyes as if trying to recapture that night in her mind. "I was home alone. Dawn was at her friend's house and Buffy was off somewhere living up her college life. Anyway, I was making dinner. Meatloaf I think…yeah. It was." She paused as if trying to remember further. "The bell rang, I remember, and I went to go answer it and there was this tall boy there, very handsome. He said he was a friend of…" she opened her eyes. "Buffy's." the officers looked at Buffy strangely but said nothing. They didn't want this woman to stop telling the "story."

Joyce closed her eyes once more. "He said he wanted to talk to her and that she was going to meet me at the house which was true. She had said she'd have dinner with me. I invited him in, not thinking much of it. He seemed like a nice enough boy. He followed me into the kitchen and began ranting about something. I think I got scared and tried to leave through the back door but he saw me. He grabbed me and…that's all I remember." Joyce opened her eyes. Her throat had constricted a little and her voice was a little choked but she refused to cry.

"Are you sure that's all you remember?" insisted Ben. "I mean anything else would be a help."

"No, I'm sorry." Buffy put an arm around her mother's shoulders comfortingly.

"There's been a series of _incidents_ like this. At least once a year for the past five years, this guy sticks. It's usually mothers and such. You lucked out."

"How's that?"

"You're still alive to speak about it." A moment of silence passed over the group.

Clem piped up. "Can you describe him?" he had a small notepad in his hand with a pen poised to write.

"He was tall, like I said. Light brown hair….brown eyes. This really adorable baby face. He told me his name."

"He told you his name?" the cop was almost incredulous. "That's weird."

"If what you guys said about me being lucky is true, I don't think he thought it mattered. He thought I'd be dead." The cops nodded.

"Yeah, um…Richard? No. Raymond? No."

"Riley?" Buffy almost whispered but they had all heard it.

"Yeah, that's it. Riley." Buffy's face turned grim just as Spike and Dawn walked into the room.

"It was Riley."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: okay, so I thought it was about time that updated. I would've done it sooner but I had these SAT prep classes and school and this accelerated college program and picking classes for senior year and stuff. My plate has kinda been full. After I take the SAT in like three weeks things should settle down a little until the end of May or early June when I have finals and regents. Blah, blah, blah. Anyway, not the point. I just wanted to thank all of those who reviewed. I mean I love you guys. You totally made my day and hope you'll do it again. Like how I throw that in there? Huh? Lol. Please review so that my life won't totally be about school and all the crap I have to do. Thanks. Until next time…bye.


	12. Resolutions

**Disclaimer:** joss just says that he owns Buffy and Angel but I know the truth. I know! (doctor injects me with some sedatives.) No, not again. I'm not crazy!

**Resolutions**

The room fell silent. It wasn't because of the news that Riley was the culprit; it was more because of the face Buffy had, a face of pure horror and hate and anger all meshed together. Spike was just trying to process the information that had just been presented. How was he just getting that Riley was capable of such a thing? He had never trusted the guy…

Buffy stood up abruptly and pushed past the police officers who were watching the group with interest. She didn't even turn back to look at her lover or her sister, not even Joyce.

"William…" Joyce began but he cut her off.

"I got it" he nodded and half smiled, squeezing Dawn's shoulder slightly before turning and running after his kinda girlfriend.

"Buffy!" he called chasing her down the crowded halls. For someone with shorter legs than him, she sure as hell was fast. Spike tried to dodge the people that seemed to appear out of nowhere and were milling around like turtles only slower. "Buffy!"

She ignored him too determined to ride this fury out. He had hurt her mother. _Riley_ had hurt her mother. She knew he was sick but to go so far? Joyce hadn't even met him! Why target her, the one person that had been with her since the beginning?

Buffy ran out the doors leading out of the hospital room. It had to be around four or maybe four thirty. The cops had taken a long time with the questioning it seemed, longer than any of then had realized. The sky was already darkening and the clouds had broken open and let loose their fury. The rain was coming down in buckets instead of just droplets but Buffy didn't feel them. Revenge was all she wanted; she could taste it. Millions of Riley death and/or torture scenarios ran through her mind.

"Buffy" Spike's voice came. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. They were a good block or so from the hospital. Buffy's hair was stringy and very wet. Her hair looked more of a deep brown then a blonde at the moment. Rain water was slipping down her face but that look in her eye, that look of pure hated, was unwavering. "Buffy it's okay."

"It's okay?" she spat. "It's _okay_? What part of this is okay?"

"I-I…"

She cut him off snatching her arm from his grasp. "That bastard attacked my mother and you wanna know why?" Spike remained silent. He knew that speak to her when she was like this was futile. "I can't believe I didn't make the connection after he tried to…" She stopped herself from going off topic. "We got into this minor argument. He wanted to take me out or something but I told him I couldn't. I told him that my mother wanted my home for dinner; the whole female bonding thing and what not. It's my fault that my mother is sitting in a hospital still in the red. It's my fault that she has had to experience any of that, to be beaten."

"No" Spike's word was simple but powerful. He effectively shut Buffy up so he rushed on not knowing how long it would last. "It isn't your fault. It's his. We're going to take him down I swear to you."

"Believe what you want. By the way, what's with this 'we' stuff? If I'm taking him down, I'm doing it alone. I can't risk anyone else I love getting hurt."

"It's not your choice to make. You can't do this alone."

"Spike…" she sighed some of her rage going from her, a very small portion mind you. "I am going to make sure that bastard gets what he deserves."

"And you will, with me."

"Spike…"

"No!" he paused. "Last night changed things. I'm not gonna lose you to this, to him. We work as a team. I am _never_ leaving your side."

Buffy looked at him, arm crossed over her petite chest. She could see the look of resolve on his face and knew that she wouldn't win. Besides, she didn't have time to argue. "So, what are we going to do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We packed your bag and it's in the trunk" Spike said.

"Why can't I stay with you? Why can't I even go home?" whined Dawn as she put on her seatbelt. Spike and Buffy leaned in through the window, fake smiles plaster on their faces. The rain had lightened a little, the umbrella they had protecting them from it's remnants.

What Dawn didn't know was that when they had walked into the house, it was trashed with a note placed neatly on Buffy's bed. It read: _I told you it wasn't over. Buffy, really, did you think I'd left you go so easily? I still love you and you ARE mine. I don't understand why you try and deny it. I'll be seeing you soon sweetheart._ It wasn't the most original thing but hey Riley had written it. Need I say more?

"It's only temporary. Besides, don't you want to go with Willow and Tara?" questioned Buffy in a calm voice.

"Hey!"

"And Xander" Spike added appeasing the indignant driver. "Sorry."

"That's better."

"I guess." Dawn replied slowly. "But I also wanna be here with you."

"Soon" Spike promised. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "See you in a bit nibblet."

"Bye Dawnie." Buffy reciprocated Spike's moves before moving forward to the driver's window. "Thanks Xander. I appreciate you guys doing this."

"Just…be careful. I want you back in one piece okay?" She nodded and smiled. "Spike, he's not your most terrible choice and he cares about you."

"I know Xand. I know."

Xander's car drove away from them minutes later and Spike and Buffy stood waving, fake smiles on their face, until the car was out of sight. As if on cue, their smiles fell and their faces became grim.

"You sure you wanna do this?" wondered Spike looking Buffy directly in the eye. If she had any doubts…

"Too late to back out now and trust me that bastard is about to get what he deserves" answered Buffy. That look that she had had only an hour ago at the hospital was back. A tiny, humorless smirk spread across her lips. _This is going to be 'fun.' _She thought sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: this story is almost over which may in fact seem weird but I need to tie this up so that I can concentrate on finishing up my other stories. There maybe like three chapters left I'm not sure. Oh and warning, if there are any Riley fans, Riley's about to get his butt kicked (literally or metaphorically I haven't decided just yet.) Okay, if you have any questions, comments, complains just REVIEW! And check out my other stories. Until next time…


	13. Nailed

**Disclaimer:** So, I know that you all know that I don't own any of the characters. They're all Joss's but here's what you don't know. I DO own Faith and Spike. They're mine. MWHAHAHAHA! (Dragged away by two big men in white) No, not again! I don't want any more needles! I'm not insane!

**Nailed**

Buffy sauntered into Club Infinity (me: in reality, I think that's a club out here in New York) which was located just outside Sunnydale. The smoke from the cigarettes that everyone seemed to be to be smoking fogged her vision temporarily but like all things, she adjusted. This was so not her scene. It was more of a sleazy, corporate executive wind down place. In other words, it was a strip joint.

Buffy watched a woman in a G-string walk by, her boobs covered in whipped cream. _Classy_Buffy thought to herself. She looked around for the one person that she was looking for and smiled as she spotted him. She'd recognize that _thing_ anywhere.

Taking a deep breath, she walked semi-seductively over to the man hunched over on at the bar. "Hello Riley" she said letting her voice turn sweet. The fake smile on her face covered the fact that all she wanted to do was kick Riley's ass so hard that…

"Buffy" he seemed a little taken back to see her but quickly covered it up. "Buffy." This time his voice was deeper, more serious. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing. I come here all the time." She took a seat next to him and signaled the bartender over to them.

"You come here?" she nodded. "Here?" she nodded again. "Well, you think you know a person."

"Speaking of people" piped-up Buffy in a neutral tone. "My mom's awake."

"Is she now?" Riley glowered into the cup before him, tightening his grip a little. _Not good_ he thought to himself.

"Yup, awake and safe." The bartender came over to her now and she asked for a coke before turning to Riley once more.

"D-does she remember anything?"

Buffy contemplated answering but instead decided not to go down that path just yet. "So, I got the most interesting note the other day." Riley shifted uncomfortably. "Some lunatic declared that I belonged to him. Isn't that weird? I mean, we're not in the 1800s any more. I belong to no one. Don't you think?" she sipped the drink she had just been given with ease.

Riley's jaw tightened. "Shut up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander sat next to Dawn on the couch arguing about what movie they should put on next. "Come on Dawnie" he whined. "I want to watch Pirates of the Caribbean."

"And _I _want to watch Ice Princess."

"Pirates of the Caribbean's!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Pirates!"

"Ice!"

"I'll rock paper scissors it for the movie."

"Fine."

"Rock, paper, scissors, and shoot!" they said in unison. Xander's hand was in a paper position while Dawn had out scissors.

"Scissors cuts paper" she informed giddily. "I win."

"You cheated."

"How do you cheat in rock paper scissors?"

"I don't know. I think it's your evil kiditude. It's giving you an unfair advantage."

"That doesn't even make any sense" Dawnie protested.

"It does to me."

"It would."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What'd I do?" asked Buffy feigning innocence. She took a long sip of her drink.

He leaned into her and she had to fight with herself not to jump backward in disgust. The alcohol was evident on his breath. In a low voice he said, "You know that I trashed you're house and beat up your mom. Stop acting like you don't."

To say he was surprised at her reaction was an understatement. She smiled. "So you admit it? You did that stuff?"

"Buffy…." He paused looking at her oddly. "Are there two of you?"

"Answer the fucking questions Riley!" Buffy cleared her throat in order to the keep her nerves in check.

"What question?"

"Did you do all those things…to me…to my mom…to Spike and Dawn?"

Riley's jaw tightened as well as his grip on his glass. The thought of him breaking the cup was actually a possibility. "Spike?" he spat at her. "Is that all you care about?"

"Just answer the question."

Once again, Riley leaned in this time a smile on his face. "So what if I did? What are you going to do about it."

"She won't do anything" a male voice said from behind them. Buffy grinned.

"Who the fuck are you?" demanded Riley.

The man pulled out a badge. "I'm Officer Douglas and I'd like to bring you in for questing. Come with me Mr. Finn."

Riley looked scared as the officer booked him, putting his hands in handcuffs. Spike sauntered forward just then, his trademark smirk clear on his face. "Oh, and Riley" Spike said pushing Buffy forward lightly. "Buffy has something to tell you."

Riley turned and was met by a full force right hook to his face. Before he could even mutter anything, the officer dragged him away none too gently.

"So, how'd that feel? Putting the bad guy in jail and all that rot?"

"Pretty good." Buffy turned to face him making sure her body was pressed against his. "I still have some energy left…a lot actually." She wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"Say no more love." And with that, the couple quickly made their way out of the club.

A/N: Okay, I know I'm slim. But the delay in updates isn't completely my fault. I was waiting to get to one hundred reviews but it stayed at ninety-nine for ever. That completely annoyed me. Then, I had my cousin's wedding to deal with. I couldn't get away long enough to type a new chapter mostly because she wanted my opinion on everything. So what if I'm the maid of honor? I'm sixteen and she's twenty something! Geez. (Ally, if you're reading this, I love you.) Anyway, I also had the SATs and…I've just been very busy. (Sigh) It's like midnight right now so please don't be too cruel if this chapter does in fact such. Oh yeah, don't forget to review. I have a little down time and that would really rush me along. There is only about a chapter or two left. Review!


	14. the last chappie

A/n: this is the last chapter for this story! (Tear) read the authors note at the bottom and don't forget to review!

**Prosaic Endings**

"Due to the evidence given to me, I have no doubt in my mind that Mr. Riley Finn is indeed guilty" the judge began. "Mr. Finn?" Riley looked around not really paying attention to what was going on. His lawyer nudged him in the side to get him to pay attention and nodded in the direction of the judge.

"Huh?" Riley said.

"Feel free to stand any day now Mr. Finn" the judge responded a little annoyed. This guy was going to jail for a long, LONG time and he didn't even seem to care.

"Oh, my bad." Riley stood.

"Mr. Riley Finn I hereby sentence you to twenty years in prison with no hope of probation for attempted man-slaughter. Do you understand?"

"Um…yeah. I kinda have to take a piss so can we wrap this up?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy and Spike walked into Joyce's house; Buffy leading Joyce into the house while Spike carried a few bags from behind. Dawn ran into the room, face glowing with excitement. "Mommy!" she yelled throwing herself into Joyce's arms.

"Dawn, be careful" warned Buffy but any other comments died when Joyce pulled her in as well for a group hug.

When they let go, they saw Giles and Spike standing near each other looking a little uncomfortable. Giles was cleaning his glasses. "I-It's nice to see you up and well Joyce" he stuttered earning him a smile.

"Thank you Rupert." Her voice was gentle and loving, soft and full of warmth.

Spike giggled from beside him. "Rupert" he muttered. Giles, smacking his son in the head, saved some of the bags from falling. He carried them into the kitchen. Buffy, Joyce, and Dawn all laughed.

"Let the happy return slash Riley's conviction parties begin!" Dawn called running after the men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The officer rough-housed Riley. He pushed him into the cell, the last one on the right. To say that it didn't smell very well would be putting it mildly. The stench of urine mingled with that of other bodily fluids that had long ago accumulated.

"I'm a very well connected man!" exclaimed Riley as he stumbled into the cell wearing an ugly orange jumper.

"Uh-huh" commented the officer closing the cell door. "Finn, meet your roommate Big A." he chuckled as he made his way away and back into his office.

"Huh? Who's…?" Riley trailed off catching sight of the very large man appeared out of nowhere. He nervously stepped back. "H-hi. You must be Big A." the larger man nodded and continued to advance on the fresh meat. "So…what does the 'A' stand for?"

Riley found himself pressed against the door of the cell and Big 'A' standing in front of him. He gulped noisily.

"Anal" the man replied unfazed.

_Oh fuck!_ Riley's mind screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow, Xander, Tara, and Dawn all sat in front of the TV watching the movie _Honey_ for four VERY different reasons. Joyce and Giles decided to celebrate Joyce's return alone in the kitchen. They said they needed some "adult time" which Xander instantly made into something dirty. Buffy and Spike, though, were upstairs in Buffy's room.

Buffy sat on her bed watching Spike idly walk around her room, each in their own thoughts. "We're gonna have to move" Spike said suddenly.

Buffy blinked confused for a moment then understood. "Yup. We're gonna have to find an apartment cause I doubt the school'll let us stay there."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "We?" he wondered visibly smirking.

"Well…y-y-yeah. I mean I-I just t-thought…"

Spike sat beside her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders. "I'm kidding love. It is we."

Buffy sighed, smiled, frowned, and then hit Spike. "Don't do that to me."

He chuckled. "Can't make any promises." He paused growing serious. "You know something?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Buffy smiled as well. "You're not so bad yourself."

Spike cocked his head in mock exasperation. "You did NOT just say that!" he pulled her back, tickling her mercilessly.

Buffy squirmed under him, laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. "Okay" she called between laughs. "I give. I give." Slowly, Spike's tickles lessened until the ceased all together. She regained control of her laughs, breathing a little heavily. Looking him straight in the eye, she said the words that would never get old to his ears. "I love you too."

Smiling, Spike leaned down and kissed his girlfriend. She didn't hesitate to respond. And the rest as they say is history…

A/n: okay please forgive me for the delays but I've been studying for the SAT 2s. Grr. Damn the adults for making us take those stupid tests. That being said, it's like three in the morning right now so I have no idea if that was a good chapter or not. I don't even know if it makes sense honestly. I hope you guys liked the Riley part 'cause I found that funny. Then again I'm deliriously tired so…

Oh and that was the end. As for my other stories, I will be updating them either over the weekend or by next week at the latest. Don't think that just because this is the last chapter that you don't have to update. I still wanna hear for you guys! Lol. Okay, I think I'll upload this during homeroom and for now, I'll go to sleep before I scare you guys further. Lol. Until next time 'gently viewers,' I bid you adieu.

P.S. give my other stories a shot. I wanted to finish this before anything else. Wrap it up you know? I promise they'll get relatively better and I'll try not to stay up late updating. Lol. Bye guys!

spuffygrl


End file.
